La Sangre Pura del Amor
by Ichigo-nya116
Summary: Yuuki eligirá a la persona correcta para estar el resto de su vida o que pasara?. YukixZero, KanamexYuki


La Sangre pura del Amor

**La Sangre pura del Amor**

Era como todos los días siempre iba de un lado para el otro por las noches a custodiar el lugar de la academia para que ningún estudiante de la clase diurna estuviese deambulando por los pasillos solo para ver a los de clase nocturna, no era la única en este trabajo Zero siempre me acompaña aunque sea siempre callado y distante siempre esta al lado mío custodiando los alrededores, pero a veces me pregunto que es lo que Zero tanto esconde o porque siempre ese misterio que el trae encima, será porque aun no hay confianza entre los dos?, bueno aunque me preocupo por el quisiera saber mas de el, me siento bien estando a su lado ya que estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, aun recuerdo cuando mi padre lo trajo a casa, ya que quedó huérfano porque sus padres y su hermano gemelo fueron acecinados por una vampiro pura sangre y desde ese momento siempre lo ayudé y lo cuide. Entiendo a Zero porque odia tanto a los vampiros aparte de que no de ellos acecinara a su familia el también se convirtió en uno y a veces pienso que el mismo se odia por ser uno de ellos, yo alguna vez les tuve miedo cuando era niña porque un vampiro casi me mata queriendo beber mi sangre que tanto quieren beber, pero desde que me salvó Kuran Kaname ya no le tuve miedo a los vampiros ya que el es un vampiro pero no cualquier vampiro era un pura sangre el mas alto rango de los vampiros, todos ellos lo respetan y lo admiran y creo que hasta le temen pero aun así pienso que el es muy tierno y dulce conmigo aún no entiendo el porque pero eso me gusta y creo que siento algo de atracción por el.

Mi padre quiere establecer la paz entre los humanos y los vampiros y yo lo apoyo mucho en ello y a Kaname-sempai por eso que agrego una segunda clase dentro de la academia que se dan por las noches y dentro de esa clase asisten los vampiros y allí entro yo y Zero ese es el gran secreto que ambos debemos proteger porque aun los de la clase diurna aún no deben saber que los de la clase nocturna son vampiro porque sino se asustarían y todas las admiradoras de ellos se decepcionarían y creo que eso sería una lástima para ellas.

Yuki…..Yuki responde! –dice el chico de cabellos plateados-

Ah… lo-lo siento Zero sucede algo?

Si… haz estado callada y eso es raro aparte por estar pensando tanto haz tropezado y haz caído encima mío así que por favor te podrías quitar ya tu peso esta comenzando a aplastar mis pulmones y no puedo respirar bien –la mira algo serio-

Hay Zero no es para tanto, además no era mi intención lo siento-responde Yuki mientras se levantaba-

Si si claro –se levanta y sigue caminando mientras vigila el lugar-

En ese momento se escuchan varios pasos como si estuvieran corriendo y una de ellas tropieza.

A!.. eso me dolió creo que me rasguñe un poco….

Yuki reacciona rápidamente y corre hacia donde estaba la chica que por accidente había caído al suelo.

Que haces a estas horas de la noche por estos lados deberían estar dormidas –dice Yuki con algo de autoridad mientras revisaba la pequeña herida de la chica-

Lo siento pero yo y mis amigas quisimos intentar tomar unas fotos a Akatsuki y a Aidou-sempai son tan guapos y no nos podemos conformar viéndolo solo un ratito –lo dice mientras llegaban sus otras amigas-

Así que con que es eso, ustedes saben perfectamente las reglas de la academia no la pueden desobedecer así que por favor váyanse a sus dormitorios o me veré obligada a hablar con el director sobre esto –le dice a las tres chicas-

Esta bien prefecta –dice una de ellas intentando levantar a su amiga que estaba en el suelo-

En ese momento Zero llega ya que el vio todo eso desde uno de los árboles y se fue con las chicas para que no intentaran escaparse de nuevo. Después de darles a cargo a las chicas a Zero, sigue su camino y se topa sorpresivamente con un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos color a sangre.

Kaname-sama!! –dice Yuki con un tono muy alegre-

Hola.. Yuki, se nota que estas trabajando muy duro sigue así –mira a su alrededor- Veo que Zero no está contigo que ha pasado con el

Pues.. Zero se fue a acompañar a unas estudiantes de mi clase que habían desobedecido las reglas y el decidió vigilarlas para que se escaparan de nuevo –lo dice sonriendo como siempre-

Ya veo… me preguntaba que si querías tomar algo mañana no se ya que mañana es feriado y yo no haré nada quería que me acompañaras…. Que dices?

Por supuesto que….

Definitivamente no irá contigo desconfió de lo que le puedas hacer Yuki –lo dice sacando su arma-

Zero!! No! –se interpone la chica-

No lo defiendas y apártate…

Zero Zero recuerda el trato que hicimos y Yuki esta en todo su derecho en elegir que es y lo que no puede hacer –dice el pura sangre algo molesto-

No me interesa!! Tu serías capaz de…

Beber su sangre.. como lo haz hecho tu? pues estas muy equivocado Yuki es la persona mas importante de todas y yo no haría algo para que eso la lastimara –agarrando a Yuki de los hombros-

Yuki se sorprendió al escuchar al pura sangre y pensó que el ya había descubierto lo que Zero le a estado haciendo a Yuki pero eso no era por que sus instintos lo obligaban si no que ella misma se ofrecía para al menos intentar de que Zero no caiga en el nivel E ese estado es muy peligroso porque es cuando los vampiros se salen de control y quieren sangre sin importar nada.

Porque no simplemente te tomas las pastillas que el director te da y así evitar que Yuki sea lastimada de esa forma… o acaso no puedes tomarla y prefieres la sangre verdadera de un humano como la de ella…..

- Zero no pudo decir ni una sola palabra porque todo lo que el sangre pura decía era cierto y no podía ir contra ello-

No… Kaname yo.. También tengo algo de culpa…. Yo he querido ayudar a Zero para evitar que caiga en el nivel E ofreciéndome yo misma para saciar su sed… por favor no lo culpes… -dice mientras se voltea para ver a Kaname-

Entiendo Yuki… pero aun así no estaré del todo de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaste… ya debo irme ya casi terminan las clases… y si aceptas a venir conmigo mañana te esperare en la fuente del jardín y no estas entenderé que no quisiste venir….. –desaparece el pura sangre-

Kaname-sama…. –lo dice bajando su cabeza-

Será.. mejor que nos vallamos ya ha terminado nuestro trabajo por hoy…. –lo dice mientras se volteaba para irse a su dormitorio-

Si…. –lo sigue por detrás-

Fin del capitulo 1.

Dejen comentarios por favor


End file.
